


In Another Universe

by AfroZatanna



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Max/Victoria - Freeform, Short Story, chasefield, marajuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroZatanna/pseuds/AfroZatanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max looked down at her feet. “Victoria....do you think in another universe….we’re really not together?”<br/>Victoria looked at Max and saw the worry in her eyes. The blonde gave a gentle smile. “Heh, there’s no way that such a place could exist."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Universe

I haven’t posted ANYTHING on this site and I’ve had this account for a bit. So, I wanted to write like a short story after playing Life is Strange Episode 3. This takes place in the AU except Max isn’t totally aware that she’s from a different timeline and doesn’t go to see Chloe. Oh, I should say, if you haven’t finished episode 3 of LiS then there will be spoilers. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! *glides backwards into the darkness*

* * *

* * *

 

 

“Max….”

………………

“Max…..”

………………

“Hello? Earth to Max!”

 

Max jolted out of her daydream to see Victoria’s face staring at her own. Victoria chuckled and took another puff of her joint.  
They were lounging in the parking lot of the school smoking weed after Max had wandered off from the group. Everyone else was so preoccupied with themselves that they didn’t notice, everyone except Victoria….and Courtney.

 

“Sorry...I just…”

“Spaced out again? Second time today Maxine.”

 

Max playfully glared at Victoria as the blond giggled.

 

“I know, I know….MAX. But seriously, what’s up with you?”

“Nothing..” Max chuckled. “I just had to get away from Courtney’s nagging.”

“Believe sister, we all do. But what can you do? She’s technically one of us. We’re putting up with it until graduation.”

“I can’t wait….”

 

Victoria tried to pass Max the joint but the brunette turned her down.

“What?” Victoria scoffed, the blonde threw it down onto the ground and crushed it with her foot. “Now I know something’s up. You never pass up a puff.”

“You make me sound like I’m some pothead.”

“We are out here smoking pot. Now, are you gonna tell me what’s buggin you?” Victoria asked.

“Nothing’s wrong--”

“Max, something’s wrong.” The blonde moved closer to Max and gently grasped her chin, leaving her thumb right under Max’s bottom lip. She then turned Max to face her, their eyes locked onto each other’s. “I can tell when something’s wrong with my girl.” She said.

 

Max tried to avert Victoria’s gaze but to no avail. Victoria wasn’t going to let up until Max spilled the beans.

 

Max sighed and gave a small smile. “Alright, fine. I guess you always get your way.”

Victoria smirked and straightened her posture. “Of course.”

“If you must know...lately...I’ve been having these weird dreams.”

“Weird like…?”

“About me…”

“Ha, that’s it? That doesn’t sound strange, I have dreams about myself all the time.”

“No, nothing like that. It’s me but it doesn’t really feel like me. It’s like I’m in an entirely different world...a different universe….there’s me, you, everyone here at Blackwell, and Chloe.”

“Whose Chloe?”

“Oh she’s....an old friend.”

“Hm, so you, me, and some girl named Chloe. Max….are you threesomes dreams?”

“Be serious, Victoria.”

“I am but so far everything you’re telling me seems perfectly nor---wait! You don’t leave me for Chloe do you?”

“No…”

Victoria let out a breath of air. “For a second I thought--”

“We’re not together in these dreams….we’re not even friends in these dreams….in fact, we hate each other, Victoria. I’m not in the Vortex Club, instead I hang out with this kid named Warren.”

“Isn’t that Stella’s boyfriend?”

“Yeah….some massive shit goes down in Blackwell.”

“Like?”

“I dunno….it’s fuzzy...something like a huge tornado coming to wipe out Arcadia Bay….someone jumping off of a roof...and something about this Rachel girl. It’s crazy.”

“Sounds crazy…I’d space out too. But it’s all just dreams in the end, right?”

“Yeah...thank god that’s all it is.”

 

The couple stand there, leaned against Nathan’s car in silence. Nothing but the sound of birds, other students and distant sounds of the town to break it.

 

Max looked down at her feet. “Victoria....do you think in another universe….we’re really not together?”

Victoria looked at Max and saw the worry in her eyes. The blonde gave a gentle smile. “Heh, there’s no way that such a place could exist. Besides, you said, we weren’t together in this dream and that a tornado would come to wipe out the town. If anything, that’s more of a sign that we were meant to be together.” She said.

 

Max smiled at her girlfriend before she inched closer to Victoria and kissed her on the lips. Their lips were locked for a few seconds before someone interrupted them.

 

“I understand you two are dating and all but I could you maybe make out AFTER we go shopping?” Taylor said.

Victoria and Max stopped their kiss and turned to see Taylor in front of them smiling with Courtney not standing too far, glaring at Max. The couple laughed and nodded before following Taylor to her car, with Victoria’s arm wrapped around Max’s waist.

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there it was. I know it was short and not good but it happened. For anyone wondering, Courtney doesn’t really like Max but everyone else seems to be cool with Max, though. Plus everyone’s cool with Max and Victoria dating….*David Madsen’s voice* but the faculty aren’t OK with Max and Victoria smoking grass!!!!


End file.
